The present invention relates to a roller stand or a roller ball stand, and more particularly to an all-purpose roller stand.
There are three types of the roller stand or a roller ball stand in our daily life for the most part. The first type is a basic roller stand as shows in FIG. 1. The basic roller stand does not have any specially function or structure. The basic roller stand formed by a U shape chassis 1 and a roller portion 2. The roller portion can be a rolling axis or a line of friction balls. But, how to use or fix the basic roller stand and how to adjust the operation height will be a problem and all depend on the user. So the basic roller stand is not convenience. The second type of the roller stand is a standing roller stand shows in FIG. 2. In addition to the chassis 1 and the roller portion 2 that stated above the standing roller stand has a stand 3 thereof for stand more over. The stand 3 can adjust the operation height easily but cannot stand very stability. The third type of the roller stand is a skid roller stand shows in FIG. 3. The skid roller stand has two T shape trestle 5 fixed on each side of the skid buck 4. Each one of said T. shape trestle has a roller portion 6 thereof. Although the skid roller stand can stand stability but it is heavy huge and the roller portion on the skid buck is fixed. It can not move turn or rotate. So the shape of the work material that can fit to the skid roller stand will be limited. For example, the tube shape material will not be able to put on the skid roller stand.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an all-purpose roller stand, which can stand stability and operate and be fixed easily.
To achieve the aforesaid objective, an all-purpose roller stand provided by the present invention comprises a fixing standard with a pincher area. Said fixing standard can be fixed on or beside a standard by said pincher area. There is a plughole at one side of said fixing standard and a height-fixing portion located at one side of said plughole. A T shape trestle has a transversal pole and a longitudinal pole. Said transversal pole has a roller portion. Said trestle can be mounted on said fixing standard by inserting said longitudinal pole into said plughole.